I will survive Again
by Ganjack
Summary: OS HP/DM C'est le soir du réveillon et quelques démons viennent hanter notre beau Harry Potter.
**OS DRARRY**

Tous les personnages mentionnés appartiennent à l'univers d'Harry Potter et donc à J.K Rowling. Slash HP/DM.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir-là. Il venait de fêter une nouvelle année en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis et de la famille Weasley au complet. Ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille d'accueil à titre plus élevé que les Dursley qui l'avait élevé durant les premières années de sa vie jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans. Ça avait été une fête absolument magique entre le grand sapin qui trônait au milieu du salon encombré du Terrier, la longue table décorée avec des mets tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres et cette ambiance familiale qu'il ne connaissait que chez cette famille rousse. Tout avait été parfait, jusqu'au moment d'aller dormir.

Le Survivant s'était vu sombrer dans les bras de Morphée vers trois heures du matin pour finalement se réveiller à cinq. Deux petites heures de sommeil totalement ridicule face à l'épuisement physique dont il était victime. Toutefois, il lui fut carrément impossible de se rendormir. Il pensait encore et encore et son esprit ne parvint à faire le vide, d'autant plus que Ron ronflait tel un camionneur à ses côtés. Il aimait son rouquin sauf dans de pareils moments. Il avait pensé à le réveiller, lui avait enlevé des coussins et l'avait presque engueulé alors que ce dernier s'était plus ou moins rendu compte que quelqu'un l'embêtait dans son cycle réparateur. « Connard, vas te faire foutre ! », avait alors dit le brun entre ses dents, puis il s'était levé et installé dans la cuisine déserte où la vaisselle se lavait elle-même grâce à un sort.

Il était fatigué, son cerveau embrumé ne lui laissait d'autres choix que de penser à des choses de façon vaseuse, mais ses yeux émeraude, eux, ne voulaient plus se fermer. Il passa une main hébétée dans sa chevelure charbon puis à travers cette confiture de pensée, il tenta de réfléchir à cette nouvelle année qui s'annonçait.

La guerre était finie depuis maintenant 1 an. Il avait fait le deuil de ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt, Sirius, Remus, Tonks mais aussi Fred dont tout le monde avait ressenti le manque en ce grand jour de fête. Toutefois, George avait pris sur lui et mit de côté sa plus grande peine pour faire partager son humour encore enfantin pour un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. L'Elu l'admirait pour sa force et son courage et cela l'emmena à penser à lui-même. Qu'était-il devenu suite à tout cela ?

Dans les premiers temps, il s'était retiré du monde sorcier pour éviter toute cette reconnaissance dont il ne voulait pas –plus. Harry avait trouvé un petit studio dans le centre de Londres, un endroit qu'il considérait comme une tanière qui avait vu sans le demander ses larmes, ses cris, en un mot : son désespoir. Il ne sortait plus, se contentant de s'informer de la presse Moldu et de leurs problèmes futiles contrairement à ceux des sorciers, puis il commandait à manger et ne voyait plus personne sauf le livreur de chinois qui représentait en tout et pour tout son seul contact avec l'extérieur. Ce dernier s'était montré tout à fait charmant avec le brun, il lui donnait sa commande avec le sourire, prenait l'argent puis s'en allait et le jeune sorcier s'en contentait largement. Toutefois, le manque physique s'étant fait ressentir au bout de quelques mois et un jeu de séduction s'était installé entre les jeunes hommes. Au bout de quelques semaines, ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble, mais cela s'était montré fade pour un Harry qui avait connu la passion à l'état pur, l'amour avec un grand A.

Oui, le Merveilleux Survivant, comme l'appelait la presse, avait été et était toujours dingue amoureux. Cela lui était arrivé avant que la guerre n'éclate.

Harry avait simplement arrêté de commander chinois pour perdre contact avec Lucas, son livreur, et s'était tenté à la cuisine. Perdant des heures et des heures dans cette pièce où il n'avait encore jamais mis un pied, il se concoctait des recettes trouvées dans les livres. Tout cela pour ne penser à rien d'autre, évidemment.

Durant six longs mois, l'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Le monde extérieur ne l'effrayait que trop. Il avait battu dignement le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle, mais ouvrir sa porte au monde lui retournait l'estomac et le rendait malade. Jusqu'au jour où Ron et Hermione prirent les choses en main. Le rouge et or se demandait encore comment ses meilleurs amis avaient fait, suite à de longues discussions interminables et une sorte de thérapie psychologique de la part d'Hermione, le brun avait accepté de sortir dans son quartier, puis dans les quartiers de Londres. Il ne fallait pas mentir, il avait adoré faire découvrir le monde Moldu à son meilleur ami roux. Au bout d'encore quelques semaines, le trio tant connu avait fait sa première sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Harry avait été accueilli par des acclamations et des remerciements fusant de toutes parts. Des centaines de personnes s'étaient agglutinées autour de lui, voulant serrer leur Sauveur contre elles. Sur le moment, le brun s'était senti agressé mais, d'un autre côté, il savait que cet instant lui avait été utile. Il acceptait enfin d'avoir perdu des personnes de son entourage pour une communauté entière et il pouvait en être fier, d'une certaine façon. La Guerre avait été longue, dure, douloureuse et certainement horrible à la fois pour lui mais pour tous ceux qui le soutenait directement ou pas. Cette reconnaissance de l'opinion publique l'avait aidé, c'était certain.

A la suite de cela, il avait vendu son studio pour acheter un vrai appartement près du Chemin de Traverse. Tout le monde avait été mis au courant et des centaines de lettres attendaient patiemment le Survivant chaque jour, mais c'était ce qui le faisait tenir, inconsciemment.

A cette pensée, les yeux d'Harry James Potter se remplirent de larmes ce premier janvier. Oui, car il y avait quelque en plus de tout cela. Un événement dont le brun ne se remettrait simplement jamais malgré la volonté de ses proches. Le nœud du problème n'était pas ce rejet du monde, ces cadavres ensanglantés tombés pour leurs valeurs. Non, Merlin, non ! Ce qui hantait les rêves du Sauveur du monde, ce qui le rendait malade depuis maintenant un an … C'était CE cadavre. L'amour de sa vie aux iris gris.

Harry était tombé amoureux en sixième année. Malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il n'en devenait pas moins obsédé par le comportement de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours. Ils déversaient l'un sur l'autre une haine rancunière et dévastatrice qui les poussait souvent à se battre de manière puérile. C'était leur manière de se soulager d'un poids sur leurs épaules bien trop conséquent pour leur jeune âge. Une haine qu'ils avaient réussi à transformer en désir ardent sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent et ce fut un matin où ils se réveillèrent enlacés, totalement nus qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'en effet, ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ni le brun ni le blond ne pouvait expliquer comment, mais il en était ainsi.

Leur relation avait été chaotique. Tout les deux caractériels, ils ne pouvaient parler sans se couper la parole, lever le ton, se disputer pour tout, mais surtout n'importe quoi. Cependant, une chose était sûre : ils s'aimaient. C'était un amour compliqué, plein de rebondissements, de nouvelles sensations, plein de nouveautés. C'était la première fois pour tout les deux et, sans se l'être dit, ils souhaitaient tout deux que ce soit la dernière.

Les baisers à la dérobade dans les couloirs entre deux cours et les câlins sulfureux dans les toilettes juste avant de se lâcher pour aller en cours. Harry vivait dangereusement mais amoureusement et c'était cela son bonheur. Draco aimait à se moquer quand le professeur Rogue s'en prenait à Harry, et ce dernier ne s'interdisait pas de lui rappeler cet épisode humiliant de quatrième année, quand le blond avait été transformé en « animal puant, mais terriblement mignon ! », comme le disait son petit copain. Car oui, c'était ce qu'il était, son petit copain.

Toutefois, la guerre étant ce qu'elle était et la vie n'était doté que d'un humour cruel, les deux amants ne pouvaient vivre de tout repos. Le père de Draco avait toujours un maximum de pression sur lui et Harry se préparait physiquement, mentalement et surtout magiquement à affronter le Maître de la famille Malfoy. Au début, cela avait créé des conflits entre eux mais bien vite, ils les avaient mis de côté. C'était deux adolescents amoureux vivant heureux, les problèmes d'adultes, ils les laissaient pour leurs moments de solitude.

Cependant, tout ne s'était pas passé comme il le fallait. Voldemort avait donné une mission à Draco sans lui donner réellement le choix de répliquer, de refuser et plus il tardait à l'accomplir, moins ses parents étaient en sécurité. A cette période de l'année, le blond comme le brun avait pensé à tout lâcher pour partir ensemble sans se retourner mais l'un et l'autre savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen. Le seul moyen de se libérer de tout cela, c'était de finir la guerre le plus rapidement possible.

Le reste de l'année se passa sans qu'aucun des deux n'évoque cette tranchée qui commençait à se creuser entre eux. L'été consista pour Harry à prendre de grandes décisions. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour poursuivre sa dernière année d'étude mais plutôt de partir à la recherche de Horcruxes. Il n'avait pas prévenu son blond, ne se risquant pas à lui envoyer des lettres alors que Voldemort habitait sous son toit et y avait installé son quartier général. A la rentrée, Draco ne vit pas Harry arriver et il comprit aisément : la fin était proche, mais le pire arrivait. Il eut dans l'idée de faire de lui un agent double, pouvant ainsi communiquer avec les membres de l'Ordre et obtenir des nouvelles de son Gryffondor, mais il ne se lança pas. Il se savait fort, mais pas à ce point et puis, d'une part, il en voulait fortement d'avoir été mis de côté de la sorte. Le rouge et or n'avait appris ça que très récemment, dans le journal que Draco tenait à l'époque.

Les mois étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante pour Harry et à une lenteur douloureuse pour le Serpentard mais, dans tous les cas, le moment fatal était enfin arrivé. Tout cela se déroulait à Poudlard, l'endroit qui réunissait toutes les personnes auxquels le brun tenait le plus, les professeurs comme les élèves, mais aussi les anciens qui étaient revenus en force pour se battre à ses côtés. Il avait cru à un duel seul à seul avec Voldemort, une bataille digne de deux sorciers puissants mais il s'était tout bonnement trompé.

La Guerre avait été moche. Sanglante, bruyante, mais surtout mortelle pour bien trop d'innocents. Quand il avait enfin réussi à donner le coup de grâce à celui qui avait tué ses parents des années plus tôt, tous ses partisans avaient déposé les armes et fuient partout, n'importe où, d'une certaine façon, libérés sûrement. Harry s'était alors tourné vers ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient encouragé, poussé, soutenu …. Pour ne faire face seulement à un champ de cadavres. Les peu de survivants aidaient les blessés, les cherchaient, les menaient à l'infirmerie, mais aucun d'eux ne partagea la joie du brun, qu'il perdit bien vite.

Soudain, l'image du blond lui revint à l'esprit et il courut vers le château en ruine à présent. Il sautait au-dessus de ces visages qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour revoir celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. L'infirmerie était bondée de corps, le bruit ambiant se constituant principalement de gémissements de douleurs et de cris. Harry sentait l'odeur du sang et de la culpabilité le ronger quand tout à coup, le temps s'arrêta.

Il était là. Il était beau. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange avec ses lèvres pleines et son nez légèrement en trompette. Sa peau était pâle et contrastait divinement bien avec cet ensemble noir qu'il portait. Du noir, c'était exactement la bonne couleur. Draco savait toujours quoi mettre en toutes circonstances. Harry continuait de le détailler au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Sa tête était légèrement penchée en avant et il était assis, comme s'il voulait se protéger de cette vision d'horreur et le Gryffondor le comprenait. A présent, à quelques mètres de lui, il hurlait son prénom à la fois de joie mais aussi de peur.

Le Serpentard ne bougeait pas. Il semblait profondément endormi dans une position des moins confortables. Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et la révélation lui fit un choc. Son cœur se brisa en de million de morceaux, le monde s'effondra, pire encore, il voulut perdre la vie plutôt que de faire face à cela … Son Draco, son ange avait rejoint l'autre côté. Un fin trait carmin s'échappait de son crâne et coulait le long de sa joue comme une seule larme. Draco Malfoy était mort.

Draco Malfoy était mort et par conséquent, Harry Potter également.

A présent, de réelles larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry. Il était secoué de sanglots qu'il ne contrôlait plus et son poing tapait sur la table sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le chagrin. Aveuglé par ces perles salées, déconnecté de la réalité par cette douleur lancinante, il sentit tout à coup deux bras se resserrer autour de son corps souffrant. Deux bras musclés qu'il connaissait à présent.

Ron le ramenait à lui, l'empêchait de partir trop loin.

Pire que la mort, il y a la douleur.

Harry Potter commençait une nouvelle année où il survivrait … Encore.


End file.
